grandtheftautolvfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiplayer in Grand Theft Auto IV
=Multiplayer in GTA IV= *Edit **History http://images.wikia.com/gtawiki/images/9/99/GTA4Multiplayer-lobby.pngAn Xbox Live pre-game lobby. Shown here is the game along with the number of players. Located each to next of the player's ID is their current rank. The player with a crown is the host, and in control of the game options, and game type. If the host is kicked, another player is then the host. Any players which have a headset can be seen as the ones with the transmitter icon next to the rank. In the bottom left corner is the amount of currency held by the player. In place of this may be the timer which will countdown when all players, or the host and a majority are ready. The boxes with and without check marks denote which player are, and aren't ready as well as the game description in the top right corner. If an invitation is sent by another player a notification will pop-up in the top-right corner of the screen. Also note that the number that appears next to the player at the top is the number of other players in the lobby that voted to "kick" them.Added by Gta-mysteriesMultiplayer is a new feature in Grand Theft Auto IV that has immensely expanded multiplayer functions that were otherwise absent, or limited in previous GTA games. Basic informationhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Multiplayer_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=1Edit Multiplayer in GTA IV is hosted on the PlayStation Network (PS3), Xbox Live (Xbox 360), and Games for Windows (PC). The game can support up to sixteen players on Xbox 360 and PS3, and up to 32 on the PC. Gameplay features differ slightly to that of standard single player. The player can always sprint and never will get tired, and can change weapons more quickly. Health can also be collected while in a vehicle therefore repairing it. Weapons picked up will have a larger amount of ammunition when picked up. The phone can be accessed at any point during gameplay. GPS waypoints can still be placed on the radar and are visible to all players, along with the guided route (if enabled through the main options of the game). Whenever someone is killed whether it be by other players, or AI a message will appear in the top-left corner reading "<> Died" or "<> killed <>". The message used to describe the killing differs between weapons. Some games require the player to be on a team. The player's online ID display matches that of their respective team. As the players are real they can use certain tactics such as the drive-by shooting. Death of the player will result in loss of all current weapons; upon respawning the player is granted a few seconds of invincibility. Cheats are disabled in multiplayer. Everything else about multiplayer is listed below. Accessing multiplayerhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Multiplayer_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=2Edit Multiplayer is available from the beginning of the game though Niko actually receives his real phone in the second mission. To access multiplayer, the player has to bring up his/her cell phone and select "multiplayer". This will bring up a new menu which contains six options: Games - Brings the player to two options, Quick Match, and Custom Match. Quick match allows the player to jump into a game via the game lobby. And Custom Match allows the player to customize the game type, as well as the private slots (the number of players that require a game invite to join). *Deathmatch *Mafiya Work *Car Jack City *Race/GTA Race *Team Deathmatch *Team Mafiya Work *Team Car Jack City *Cops 'n' Crooks *Turf War *Deal Breaker *Hangman's NOOSE *Bomb Da Base II *Free Mode Party Modehttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Multiplayer_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=3Edit An invite-only variant of free mode. The player(s) are free to do as they wish as with free mode. Each one also starts party mode at the Alderney Casino (also marked with a safehouse icon). Default settings are used here. If at least two players are in the game, then they can start any game (see above). When the host leaves, then another player is appointed party leader. Inviteshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Multiplayer_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=4Edit The third in the menu, game invites are shown here. Selecting one of these will allow the player to join the game in which the player's friend(s) are in. Invites last until the game session is over. If waited too long the player can still join but they will have skipped the game lobby. These can be sent if the player is or isn't already in a game session. Invites sent to someone playing single player will appear just like a text message notification does. Player Modelhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Multiplayer_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=5Edit Selecting this allows the player to customize the look of their multiplayer character. As with each rank the player will unlock more clothing. After ranking up to level 1, the player has a choice of a zombie model. If the player is in the game lobby, and is the host they can change their model before starting. Note that in some games more specifically Turf War, Bomb Da Base II, Hangman's NOOSE, and Deal Breaker the player will assume the appearance of a generic gang member. Also if the player is a lobby and is the host they can change the model there, but this isn't the case if the player is someone who joined. Preferenceshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Multiplayer_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=6Edit Options that the player can change. The three options are auto-aim, police, and friendly fire. Each can be set to disallow, don't care, or allow. Players join games based on their preferences, unless they use an invite. Auto-aiming only works against people who attack the player. So innocent pedestrians who pose no threat to the player won't be auto targeted. This also has to be enabled through the main options menu. Though if reticule health is enabled, and the player's weapon target is set ot complex the current health of an NPC can still be tracked. With police enabled the wanted system works just as it would in single player. Also wanted levels are only visible through the player's perspective, due to this others can only have a sense of the wanted level of another player based on the quantity of law enforcement groups pursing one another. Police will also attempt to kill players rather than arrest them. None of the police settings apply in a party mode. Tutorialhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Multiplayer_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=7Edit A quick tutorial about multiplayer. Selecting this will transport the player to Charge Island where the game gives beginners instructions about weapons, pickups, games, and teams. To view the tutorial the player cannot have a wanted level. Phonebookhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Multiplayer_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=8Edit This contains the other members of the game session which can be called (via headset/microphone), as well as Zit! which is always in the phonebook. Players can also partially communicate with others via the player model. While on foot pressing the L2 button will allow players to partially converse will others. Players are also given to choice to "mute", and "unmute" other players. If one player is muted by all the other players that all started in the lobby then they can't receive calls until they are unmuted. Provided there is at least three players two can kick another player from the game. This can be used if a player is repeatedly causing trouble for other players, or just if the others want to maintain a private match. Kicking can also be used in the game lobby. If someone is kicked from a game, then they can't return to it. Upon using this a message will appear in the top left corner reading "<> Wants to Kick <>". During the game session the players can be viewed by pressing down on the d-pad of the controller. Leave Gamehttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Multiplayer_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=9Edit Self explanatory, selecting this will allow the player to leave the current game session, and return to single player. The player can also leave by accessing options, and selecting leave under the game menu. Game Infohttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Multiplayer_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=10Edit Information on the current game. Has the description of the game, as well as the set preferences, and host's options. Multiplayerhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Multiplayer_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=11Edit Selecting this will let the player start a new game, a party mode, or with the downloaded TLAD, and TBOGT, change the episode. Friendshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Multiplayer_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=12Edit Allows the player to send a game invite for friends to join them. Friends can only be invited if they have a IV icon (http://images.wikia.com/gtawiki/images/b/bf/GTAIV.png) next to their name. If the friend doesn't have one and their name is in black they are online but not playing GTA IV. If the name is in red however they are offline. Next Gamehttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Multiplayer_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=13Edit Selecting this, and selecting another game allows the player to suggest the next game. If all players suggest the same game, a time will count down from 8:00 before starting the new game. Game typeshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Multiplayer_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=14Edit Player matchhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Multiplayer_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=15Edit Player Match puts the player up against other GTA gamers in every possible multiplayer mode. Scores in these matches are not carried over into other matches, and are irrelevant once the time is up. You also cannot earn money or achievements in this mode; it is a casual mode, well-suited to socialising and to getting a feel for the different modes before jumping into Ranked matches. Ranked matchhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Multiplayer_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=16Edit http://images.wikia.com/gtawiki/images/f/f2/Multiplayer-GTA4-playermodel.jpgThe player model screen. The player is allowed to put together individual pieces of clothing, or to randomize the look of their online character even changing between a standard clothed male, or female character, to a Zombie player, or a nude character.Added by Gta-mysteriesRanked Matches — either on PlayStation Network or Xbox Live — give the player a rank which will gradually increase (to a maximum rank of 10) as they advance and earn money. Advancing in rank unlocks additional clothing for one's multiplayer character. Some money earned in team matches is split up equally (Turf War, Team Car Jack City). Although in others the amount of money the player the player earns depends on how much they have made (Team Deathmatch, Hangman's NOOSE, Deal Breaker, and Bomb Da Base II). Any money received at the end of one of the three co-op games is the same for everyone. Below is a list showing the amount of money needed to get to each rank. If the player is in a game they may have to spectate before the current game ends and they can join in. Leaving the game will see that no money or network stats are recorded, this is the same if the player is kicked. Killing oneself or member of the same team will cost the player (or team) a loss of $100. The same applies to being killed by an NPC. Ranked money from regular GTA IV will carry on to TLAD and TBOGT. ;Ranking system Game optionshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Multiplayer_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=17Edit http://images.wikia.com/gtawiki/images/d/d0/Multiplayer-GTA4-pickups.pngThe pickup icons in a multiplayer game.Added by Gta-mysteriesThese are the options in which the host of the game (represented by a crown icon) can alter. Anything native to a game session is not listed here. Location *Liberty City *Alderney *Algonquin *Bohan *Dukes/Broker *Acter Industrial *Prison *Docks *Happiness Island *Colony Island *Charge Island *Airport Duration *5 minutes *10 minutes *15 minutes *20 minutes *30 minutes *45 minutes *60 minutes *$500 *$1000 *$2500 *$5000 *$7500 *$10000 Weapons *Weak *Standard *Powerful *Pistols *Shotguns *Projectiles *Melee *SMGs *Assault rifles *Rocket launchers *Sniper rifles *All Traffic *Parked *Low *Medium *High Pedestrians *Off *Low *Medium *High Blips *None *All *Near *Far *Leader Online ID Display *On *Off Reticule Health *On *Off Voice Chat *On *Off Respawn Distance *Near *Medium *Far Respawn Time *1 second *5 seconds *10 seconds *15 seconds *20 seconds *25 seconds *30 seconds Time of Day *Random *Morning *Midday *Evening *Midnight Weather *Variable *Clear *Overcast *Drizzle *Rain *Foggy Statisticshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Multiplayer_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=18Edit Upon completing a game, a statistics screen will appear on the screen. This will list all the players, along with their rank, and how much money is need to gain a level up. It also shows how much money the player has made, how many kills, how much deaths. It will also show things that are native to the game such as how many turfs were taken over in Turf War, how many cars were delivered in Car Jack City, what place the player was in during a race, or a deathmatch, or how many tasks were carried through in Mafiya Work. Also the player can search stats in the option menu by pressing the start button. These are worldwide stats that track every game except for free mode, and party mode. These can only be viewed in single player. Termshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Multiplayer_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=19Edit Modeshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Multiplayer_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=20Edit Freeroam modeshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Multiplayer_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=21Edit Competitive modeshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Multiplayer_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=22Edit Team modeshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Multiplayer_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=23Edit Cooperative missionshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Multiplayer_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=24Edit Race modeshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Multiplayer_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=25Edit Achievements/Trophies in multiplayerhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Multiplayer_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=26Edit :Main article: Achievements in GTA IV. Noteshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Multiplayer_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=27Edit *Despite whatever weapon class is on the player can still receive weapons from other sources. Some of these are pump shotguns, carbine rifles, rocket launchers, and pistols. RPGs can be obtained from entering a parked Annihilator, and the other weapons are standard issue for NOOSE, and LCPD. *Any interiors that are otherwise inaccessible, will be accessible during multiplayer. *Glitches that work in single player also work in multiplayer. *In most deathmatches set at Francis International Airport, players will most likely use the Annihilators. Tipshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Multiplayer_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=28Edit *With reticule health the player can see that there are 8 bars inside the reticule. One headshot takes away seven, so two headshots will kill an opponent. This does not apply to NPC pedestrians where just one headshot would kill one. *Reloading after every kill helps so the player won't run out of ammunition, it also helps to always have full health, and full armor. Be careful though, people might surprisingly approach you while you are reloading and there is a chance of a player spawning near you.This is especially important if you are using a gun that takes a long time to reload. *If someone is using a dumpster or similar object for cover, aiming for their feet can inflict damage. *Auto-aiming can also help. Keeping the auto-aim reticule on someone while they are moving, allows the player to track their every movement. *Using the in-game map can help the player track what other weapons players have picked up. *Crouching with a weapon can minimize the recoil given off by it and increases accuracy. Though doing this the player can expose themselves. *If someone else is coming towards the player in a vehicle, they can either roll, or move out of the path of the other, and have a better chance for a kill. *In a deathmatch with only sniper rifles, instead of using it the conventional way, using the cover system can be a better way. *If a deathmatch is set in the airport most players will either use the Annihilators, or use the blue hell glitch to enter the terminal, and other buildings. In such an event hide out until the round is over so the opponents don't get money for glitching. *Don't hide at the edge of your cover, as this can give opposing players more of a target to hit. *While playing disallow a good strategy is to wall shoot, A good way to practice this is in Colony Island where you line up the reticule with the edge of a wall and shoot at a friend and make sure to the friend you were not visible.